


Puhon

by RavenReyesWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites
Summary: Puhon (ᜉᜓᜑ᜔ᜈ᜔): (adj). A Bisaya word that means God-willing or hopefully. An expression said when one is hoping for something to happen in the future in God’s perfect time; an utterance of one’s dream.Based on Ben&Ben’s Fall.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Puhon

The commencement feast of this year’s summer training camp was, as expected, loud and chaotic. The food was great, everyone was bonding with everyone, and even the coaches are having their very own animated conversation on another table. The volleyball players had already forgotten their playful rivalry during the week-long camp, and now, the only thing they were fighting over were the plates of barbecue fresh from the grill.

When the sun has finally set on the west (leaving the field in mere darkness), the dishes washed and dried by the managers, and the players’ faces showing satiety, Coach Nekomata instructed them to sit on the logs surrounding what looked like a fire pit filled with firewood and wood shavings as the tinder. Once everyone was settled, and with a nod from Coach Ukai, Kiyoko and Kaori lit the tinder, drawing “ohhs” and “wows” and “Kiyoko-san, Kaori-san, you are both amazing!” from Tanaka and Nishinoya. The bigger firewood quickly caught flame and the teenagers were wrapped in bright light and heat. Their attention, however, was quickly grabbed by Coach Nekomata clearing his throat as he stood by the fire.

“This year’s summer training camp has officially come to an end, and for some of you here, this will be your last one.”

All whispering, teasing, and nudgings halted at the statement, and the atmosphere immediately turned solemn. The first years and second years of each team turned to their respective seniors, who could only give them curt smiles.

Koushi, who was sitting between Tanaka and Nishinoya, chuckled lightly as the two quickly wrapped their arms around him, blinking rapidly so as to stop his tears from falling on his cheeks. He dreaded this, the way they were being given a send off in preparation for their graduation. It’s not like he’s in denial; it’s just that he needed no more reminder that a few months from then, they’re gonna have to say goodbye.

Coach Nekomata continued talking, an uncharacteristic but genuine smile tugging on his lips as he commended each team, eliciting loud cheering and applause from everyone. Coach Ukai stood next, his message however was more seniors-centered, and that only made Koushi bite the inside of his lip to stop it from quivering.

“I wish everyone the best of luck on their next official matches. Seniors, give everything you’ve got in them. Freshmen and Juniors, make your senpais proud.”

As the bonfire continued to provide heat and light in their circle, the rest of the coaches gave their speech and once everyone was done, there was little to no dry eyes in the group. Koushi wiped away his tears and when he turned a little to the right, he caught sight of the log occupied by the female managers of the teams. Kiyoko was comforting a sobbing Yachi, rubbing her back as the blonde laid her shoulder on the senior’s shoulder. She wasn’t crying, Koushi observed. Either she was too focused on comforting her younger counterpart or she just has a strong composure, he concluded.

After one last message and a series of instructions for tomorrow’s departure of the participating teams, they all wished each other good night and left the circle. Koushi followed the team inside without looking back, afraid that if he saw anyone who was crying or tearing up, the last bit of his self-control would break and out will come all his emotions.

_ ‘I need a shower. A long, warm one. Or perhaps a cold one? Yeah, I think a cold shower. That might calm all these feelings up.’ _

After a  _ freezing  _ shower, he arranged his sleeping cot beside an already snoring Daichi. The exhaustion from the day’s countless sets and even more rounds of them sprinting up and down the hill has finally caught up with him. He yawned as he stood up and while stretching his arms up (a habit of his before finally lying down and sleeping), that’s when he saw her.

He can see Kiyoko through the window pushing some firewood on the still burning bonfire. She was still wearing her black Asics jacket and matching tracksuit and that made him assume that she hasn’t come in yet.  _ ‘Isn’t she cold? She must be. It’s late and she wasn’t wearing that much layers.’  _

He looked at the time, 9:15 PM, and without hesitation, he wore his jacket and picked up two of his blankets before getting out of the room. 

As he had expected, it was cold outside and Kiyoko was alone in the fire pit. Wordlessly, he draped his two blankets over her back, and if he surprised her with the action, she did an amazing job in hiding it as she merely looked up and gave him a smile.

“You’re still awake,” she said simply, scooting a little to make room for Koushi on the log she was sitting on which he immediately occupied.

“I could tell you the same thing,” he countered with a chuckle as he picked up another stick and pushed some wood towards the fire, smiling when it burned.

“After that last bit with the coaches, I don’t think I’ll be catching sleep anytime soon.”

He hummed in response, his eyes trained on the fire as he rested his chin on his knee. “We really are graduating, huh?”

“Yeah, in five months’ time,” she responded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Koushi turned his head towards her, his cheek now on his knee as he watched her look up to the starry sky above.

“Kiyoko-san, what are your plans after high school?”

Kiyoko blinked at the question, but her head was still craned up. “I— I’m not sure, really.”

“What do you mean? You’re not sure what major to take?”

“That and… a bunch more.”

She finally turned to Koushi, chuckling lightly at the confused look on the setter’s face. “I was—  _ am  _ never really sure about anything.”

She sighed, her warm breath condensing in the cool air as she tightened her hold on Koushi’s blankets. “I never really decide for myself because I tend to just go with the flow. Being with the team for almost three years now, I only do what coach, sensei, and the team require me to do. When you need a responsible manager, I become one. When you need refills for your bottles, I give you some. When you needed more push for the upcoming matches, I washed that moldy and dirty  _ Fly  _ banner.”

Koushi nodded slowly, frowning a little before asking, “Isn’t that tiring? Only doing what people expect of you? What people tell you to do and become?”

She shook her head. “By only doing what people require from me, I’m sure I wouldn’t disappoint them. And it’s not just for the team. That has been my… my principles since then. With that, I can set an appropriate standard for myself and deliver accordingly. It’s simple. It’s calculated. It’s almost a no-brainer.”

“Yeah but, have you thought of the chances you’ve missed because you were too focused on what others need from you? How about doing the things  _ you  _ need for yourself?”

Now that made Kiyoko’s breathing hitch. She didn’t expect such a probing question from Koushi. “I… I never really thought about it,” she said meekly, looking down on her shoes as she wrapped the blankets tighter to her body.

Seeing her reaction, Koushi immediately regretted his words, clearing his throat before tentatively patting her back. “I’m sorry. That was a dumb question.”

“No it’s not,” Kiyoko replied without missing a beat. “I’m actually glad you asked. I need to think about that. I— I’ve only been focused on others.”

Koushi nodded, his hand still over her shoulder. “You were. For three years now, you gave us your everything. You need to look after yourself, too.”

Another moment of silence enveloped them, and Koushi busied himself by pushing the embers towards the fire. “If there’s one thing I learned during senior year, it’s to never take anything for granted and to do whatever you think will do you good. Because regret may be such a short word, Kiyoko-san, but it can stretch on forever.”

Kiyoko swallowed at the weight of his words, letting out another sigh as he copied his actions. “That’s what my mom always said. Or something like that. She said, we will only regret the chances we never took.”

He nodded before smiling at her. “Your mom’s one wise woman. I see you take after her.”

Kiyoko couldn’t help but smile at his words, shaking her head as it turned into a chuckle. “Sure, Sugawara-san.”

The silence that followed was only broken by the occasional crackle of the fire. Koushi turned to her and he saw that her eyes were closed behind her glasses, but her lips were curved into a small smile. Her hair was moving with the gentle chilly wind, and he had to actually clasp his hands together to stop himself from tucking her hair behind her ear.

They were shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and with the way his head was turned to her, he could smell the hint of vanilla that Kiyoko always smelled like. It was subtle, simple, calming. 

Exactly just like Kiyoko.

His gaze fell on her thin pink lips, how the simple curvature gave her so much character. He had to take a sharp inhale when her tongue darted out quickly to wet her lips, a thought he had long buried at the back of his mind starting to resurface. He shook his head, letting out a breath as he tried to push the thought back where it came from.

_ ‘God, here we go again.’ _

He put up a clash with his mind but he then realized he was fighting an already lost battle. And so, with a calming deep breath, and an equally deep exhale, he whispered, “There’s only one thing I regret.”

“Mhm? What is it?”

He turned to her again, and once his brown orbs met her calming gray ones, he was reminded of why he had  _ liked  _ her ever since he was introduced as the club’s new manager way back freshman year.

He was reminded of how many times he had planned to confess, only to shut his mouth when his nerves got the best of him.

He was reminded of the  _ jealousy  _ he felt when he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya openly told her how pretty, how hot, and how sexy she looked.

He was reminded of how many times he wanted to tell her just how disarmingly beautiful she was.

He was reminded of the way his heart skipped a beat when she wrapped her hands around his cold sweaty ones during that Shiratorizawa match.

And he was reminded of the number of chances he missed with her because he was too concerned about the possible rejection over the equally possible  _ reciprocation. _

_ ‘Well, I’ll be damned if I keep this up ‘til graduation.” _

“I regret the fact that I… that I didn’t gather enough courage to ask you out when we were younger, when we had more time together.”

He expected the silence that followed. Really, he did. In his mind (when he was making up scenarios in his mind on how things would go if he confesses to her), this silence would be followed by a look of disgust, maybe a “you are being weird, Sugawara” because she’s too nice to say anything meaner, and then she would walk out.

So to say he was surprised when instead of looking disgusted, she appeared dumbfounded as she hushed out a “What?” before slowly  _ smiling  _ instead of storming out would be an absolute understatement.

He only realized he was still looking at her motionlessly in utter disbelief with his lips slightly apart when Kiyoko tapped his knee, making him blink and shake his head.

“Sugawara… what?” Kiyoko asked again, but this time, her brows were slightly furrowed.

_ ‘Shit, I never thought I’d come this far. Fuck, wait.’ _

“I… I said—”

“I heard what you said. What I want to know is  _ if  _ you meant that. If you mean it.”

His heart only thumped harder and faster against his chest, and it showed with the way he was taking deeper breaths and his cheeks rapidly reddening. He was  _ panicking _ , but when her hand found his, the warmth  _ anchored  _ him and his head cleared up, leaving only one thought, one answer _. _

“I do. I do mean it, K—Kiyoko-san.”

He might be  _ wrong _ , but she tightened her grip on his hand as she  _ beamed  _ at him before slowly, oh so slowly leaning in, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

He stilled his movements as they sat there, his eyes focused at the top of her head as she finally laced their fingers together. He bit his lip as a noise threatened to escape his throat as the warmth almost got too much for him to handle.

“K—Kiyoko-san?”

“Just… just let me. Give me these few seconds,” she said softly as she slowly snuggled closer into his neck. “I’m just really,  _ really _ relieved that I don’t have to regret this.”

He held her hand tighter before tentatively cupping her cheek, her soft and warm skin offering a stark contrast on his clammy hand. “Not regretting what?”

“That I don’t have to regret never telling you how much I like you, K—Koushi-kun.”

The confession was soft, just barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him to draw in a steadying breath. His gut was itching for him to do  _ something _ , but he remained unmoving and composed as he processed what was happening.

There was no more space separating their bodies, with her the side of her head rested on his shoulder comfortably.

Kiyoko had finally called him by his first name.

Kiyoko likes him back.

Kiyoko  _ likes  _ him back.

Slowly, he lifted their joined hands, loosening the blanket wrapped over her back slightly, and laid a kiss at the back of her hand, making Kiyoko chuckle lightly against his neck.

“Maybe this is it, Kiyoko-chan.”

“What is?”

“God’s perfect time.”

Kiyoko pulled back a little, far enough to see his face but close enough to still feel his warmth. He gave her a small smile as he fixed the blanket over her shoulder before cupping her cheek again. She looked into those kind brown eyes of his and she couldn’t help but return his smile. Her heart was beating hard and fast against her chest that she was  _ almost  _ sure he could feel,  _ hear _ it. But she couldn’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed, for he is looking back at her with such love that all she could do was  _ give in. _

Everything else just felt so right, almost feeling like fate and destiny worked hand in hand just to provide them this solitude for the two of them to ignite something that could rival the flame of the bonfire, their only witness of this moment.

  
And their fire may be small for now, but with the way they are letting themselves  _ surrender  _ without reservations starting tonight, with hearts beating fast and all, one can only imagine the sublime things they can achieve as they continue to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Angel’s (@setterssquad on twt) prompt. Listened to the song on loop as I wrote this. Thank you!


End file.
